Here I Come!
by silver eyeshine
Summary: Creature fic! Harry ran away from the parents that ignored him in favor of his twin, Michael, the BWL, at the age of 5. What happens when him and his friends have to go to Hogwarts? Who will they meet? Yaoi! Don't like, don't read! Veela!DracoxElf!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a quiet neighborhood of Godric Hollow, there lived a family named the Potter's. There was a James and Lily Potter with their twin sons, hazel eyed, red hair Michael and green eyed, raven haired Harry. No one in the neighborhood would have ever suspected that the two proud parents were a wizard and witch, and the two people that visited quite frequently were also two wizards, one being a werewolf on the side. Now, no one would ever suspect that the family was hiding from a dark wizard, one named Voldemort. Now, Voldemort was a dark wizard that wanted the Potter family to either join him or be destroyed. But the Potter's did not want to join the dark side, so the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry put them in hiding, trying to keep them from being found by Voldemort. There, is where our story unfolds:

"Lily, run! He found us! Take the twins and run!" A black haired, hazel eyes man yelled to a red head, green eyed woman as the front door slammed open to reveal a figure in a black cloak. The woman, Lily, looked at James before grabbing the one year old twins and running up stairs, faintly hearing a "Stupefy!" behind her and she heard a body hit the ground before slamming the door behind her. But before she could take five steps, the door she just closed burst open and the figure in black walked in. "Hello Lily." The woman looked at him fearfully, "Stay away from me you monster!" The figure only chuckled before saying, "Now now, let's not get all worked up, just give me the children Lily." "Never you monster!"

The man sighed before raising his wand. "Stupefy!" The woman dropped to the floor, leaving her two children unprotected. "It is a shame that I must get rid of you two, but you two will most certainly cause me great trouble in the future." The man raised his wand at the two boys. "Avada Kedarva!" The green killing curse flew to a boy with emerald green eyes and a small tuft of black hair. But, instead of killing the boy like the curse was supposed to, the curse rebounded and flew back to the wide eyed caster before hitting him. The curse, however, caused some pieces of plaster to fall and hit the red haired twin and hit him on the arm, causing the cut to bleed. The black haired twin had a jagged cut on his forehead, which was shaped like a lightening bolt. The twins cries were ignored as the two grown ups were still unconscious.

Now, as that was happening, a old man with a blue robe, yellow hat, a white beard that almost touched the floor, twinkling blue eyes that were not twinkling at that moment that were covered behind half moon glasses hurried in the house. The old man was followed by a black haired man and blue eyes. "James!" The old man hurried to the fallen man and muttered, "Ennervate." James eyes snapped open and sat up, "Dumbledore, Sirius, what are you…Lily!" The two young men bounded up the stairs and saw Lily lying on the ground with now one twin crying. "Ennervate," Lily's eyes open and looked up, "James? Sirius? Dumbledore? Oh! Voldemort! He was here!" James let Lily cry on his shoulder as Dumbledore inspect the twin boys. 'Hmmm…what are these cuts? Ah! He must be it!' Dumbledore picked up the hazel eyed boy and faced the three people in the room, "James, Lily, Sirius, it is indeed a wonderful day! Michael Harold Potter is the Boy Who Lived! The one who finally defeated Voldemort!"

Now, you might all think that what he said was true, but it was not indeed. While Voldemort was indeed defeated at last, his soul in the deep regions of hell where he may never be brought back to life. It was not Michael who defeated Voldemort, but Harry, who was watching the event happening in the corner where he was thrown at when the curse hit him. No one would ever find out, until later in the lives of Harry James Potter. No one would ever know that Michael's cut was just caused by a piece of plaster, while Harry's was caused by the curse. They would think that just because the aura of darkness that surrounded young Michael at that moment was caused by when the curse hit him. No one would have thought that it could have just been from the leftover magical energy. No one, except one man, who was also a friend of the Potter's, who was a werewolf since young, a Remus Lupin, would know.

Four years later, two people stood outside a house. One had inky black hair and grayish eyes and the other one with sandy brown hair streaked with grey and amber like eyes. The black haired man knocked, hearing a woman voice inside. "James! Could you please get the door?" "Sure Lily, that is bound to be Sirius and Remus!" A raven haired man with hazel eyes opened the door and saw that it was indeed Sirius and Remus. "Padfoot, nice to see you again ol buddy!"

James hugged the black haired, blue eyes man before turning to look at the man with grey golden eyes and tawny hair. "Moony! Great to see ya! Come in, Lily is making a wonderful, tasty cake for the twins 5th birthday right now, so no disturbing her unless you want to be caught on fire by her dangerous breath!" "I heard that James!" Sirius grinned, "Aw, she has you all tamed now, huh Prongs?" James glared playfully before stepping aside to allow them to step in. "Come on, Michael is outside playing on his child broom." Sirius grinned and ran to the back door, leaving James and Remus in the front hall. "Are you coming Moony?" "Hmm? Oh, just in a moment Prongs, I just want to do something first." James shrugged and went to the back door, leaving Remus alone.

He walked to the staircase and went upstairs to the second floor and went in a bedroom that was decorated very simple. There was a bed, dresser, a bookcase, and that was all. He poked his head in and saw a small figure in a corner with on his lap. He smiled and walked in and sat down next to him. "Harry?" The emerald green eyed and black haired boy looked up from his book and smiled widely. "Uncle Moony!" Remus only laughed and looked at him, "Do you want your present Harry?" Harry looked up, "You mean I can have it now?" Remus smiled and nodded, "Yes, you can have it now." Harry smiled widely and nodded, "Yes please!" Remus took two objects out of his cloak and enlarged it, "Here you go cub. I did make sure that all the facts were in there and it had everything that I knew were true." Harry took the item and took the paper wrapper off of it. It turned out to be some books, _All the things you want or need to know about all Magical Creatures Light or Dark, History of Ancient Runes and How do to do them, Magical Objects, _and _History of the Dark Ages. _"Uncle Moony, I love it! Thank you so much!" Remus nodded, "Ah, but that is only part of it, for you see, Sirius and I picked them out, you have yet to receive my present to you."

Harry looked at him, happiness shining in his eyes. Remus brought his hand from behind his back and pulled out two necklaces. The necklaces had a pure white gem at the end and what looked like hard to see runes etched on it. "Take one Harry, it doesn't matter which." Harry took one and looked at it, "Wow, it's beautiful. What is it for Uncle Moony?" "It is a charm Harry. Now, before I say anything else, put it on." Harry did so and the pure white crystal turned to a greenish silver color. The same happened to the crystal that Remus was holding. "I want you to never take it off Harry. These gems have been passed down from generation to generation in my family, and since I am not allowed to have children, I want you to have it. For as long as you are wearing this gem, this necklace, it will let me know if you are ever alive or in danger." Harry looked at him, "Thank you so much Uncle Moony, I will always wear this for as long as I am alive. But, why not give this to Michael?" Remus slightly rolled his eyes, "As much as I care for him, we both know how he treats his things. Besides, you are my godchild, and I feel like I need to take up the responsibility of loving you and taking care of you since, as much as I am ashamed of it, James and Lily cannot. I mean, the house elves have taken great care of you, but you will always need a human to teach you some stuff."

Harry smiled at him and suddenly hugged Remus tightly. "Thank you so much Uncle Remus, I will always treasure my gifts and keep the crystal against my heart." Remus smiled and patted Harry on the back before saying, "Remember cub, be strong. Don't let anything bring you down, even when things get hopeless." When Harry let him go, he said, "Now, do you want to go outside and watch Prongs and Michael?" Harry shook his head, "No, I have a lot of reading to do. But thank you for the offer." Remus smiled at him and stood up, "Very well, see you later cub." Harry waved at him until he left the room before picking up the book he was reading. He looked longing at the books he got before starting to read the book on his lap.

Later on, everyone was downstairs, singing to Michael, "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Michael, Happy Birthday to you!" Michael let out a toothy grin and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered, everyone except Harry, who was sitting on the last step of the stairway, watching as his parents forgot that it was his birthday again. Now he knew why Remus wanted to give him his presents earlier that day, for he would have had no time since James would have most likely dragged him away before he could even speak to Harry. Harry sighed as his parents cooed over Michael and Sirius excitedly yelling, "Open mine first, open mine first Pronglet!"

He got up and slowly walked up the stairs to his room, which was filled with books while his brother's was filled with either broken toys or whole, unbroken toys. Compare to his brother's room, his seemed bare, with only a bed, dresser, and shelves, which were made to hold his numerous books. He sighed and walked over to his bed and sat down on it, picking up the ancient runes book before opening it, ready to read it.

Around 9 p.m., Harry was around the middle of the first chapter when he heard his parents go to his twin brother's room to put him to bed before hearing them walk towards his room. Eyes widening, he scrambled underneath his covers and pretended to be asleep, thanking every higher being that he read about that he put the other books on the nightstand.

Hearing to doors open, he closed his eyes, faking sleep, feeling his parent's stares on him before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Cracking an eye open, he scanned the room, making sure that no one was in his room before crawling out of bed, knowing that every night, his parents talked about stuff about that day, or stuff in the future.

Opening the door slightly, he looked down the dark hallway, his mind making up stuff of what could be in the pitch black shadows, before gathering up the courage the best a 5 year old could, and tip toed his way to his parents room.

Getting there, he settled himself silently on the floor, and listened in the conversation. "James, I think…well, I think it would be in the best interest to Michael and his brother that we send Harry away for a while." "Lily flower, what are you saying exactly? That we send one of our children, our son, to an orphanage!" "No, no! Of course not! I'm just saying that Michael, being the boy-who-lived, the wizarding savior, would need training that we would not be able to give to Harry. I just don't want him to feel left out in the dark, while he watches us give Michael so much time and him not enough."

Harry heard a deep, sad sigh of defeat of one who knows that the other person is right. "Then, where do we send him? We can always let Moony take care of him." "NO!" "Why not!?" "Remus has enough problems right now. Besides, you know perfectly well that as long as a parent is alive, the child is not supposed to be under a god parent custody. I was actually thinking of sending him to my sister's." "WHAT! But I thought that you hated your sister!" Lily's voice was now getting annoyed, "No, just that I…well, for better terms, we don't exactly don't really see eye to eye. But I'm sure she would take him in!"

At this point, young Harry's eyes were shining with tears clouding his eyes. He slowly got up and stumbled to his bedroom before collapsing on it, tears running down his face. 'They would actually send me away? Just because Michael is the boy-who-lived? Why?' He cried some more, tears leaking from his eyes and down his cheeks only to spill onto the pillow, his face scrunched in sadness. Suddenly, a voice was in his head, "Remember cub, be strong. Don't let anything bring you down, even when things get hopeless." The small body slowly got up, the words that Remus told him echoing in his head. Harry looked up with a determined gleam in his eyes before slowly getting up and walking towards his bookshelf and getting a book down that had wandless spells in them.

Turning on the lamp that was on his desk, he opened the book and scanned through the pages, trying to find a spell that would allow him to shrink items small enough so that he would be able to carry some of his items with him.

He let out a small laugh when he found the spell but then quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, his ears straining to see if anyone heard his laugh. After a couple of heart pounding minutes, he determined that no one heard him and looked back at the book, excitement shining in his eyes.

Saying the words in his mind a couple of times to make sure that he had the punctuation correct, he quickly walked over to his bed, trying to be as careful as possible, and kneeled besides his bed, reaching under it, trying to find something. After a couple of missing touches, his child like fingers felt something with tough fabric before pulling it out, which revealed to be a back pack. Getting back up, he looked at the book that had the shrinking spell before looking at the books that Remus gave him, saying the shrinking spell (Sorry, don't know the spell) and watched the books shrink small enough that he could put them in his pocket.

Childishly grinning, he put the now shrunken books in the back pack before tuning determinedly to his book shelf. Half a hour later, the young boy plopped on his bed, wiping sweat off of his brow as he looked at his now almost completely book shelf. The only books that remained were the child ones that his parents got him, for he had no need for them. Regaining his strength, the raven haired boy now walked over to his dresser before taking out some pairs of clothes, before putting them in his back pack.

Glancing around the room, he nodded to himself before picking up the pack and quietly opened the door, once again peering out of it before stepping out of his room. Looking behind him, he looked at his parents door, 'How could mommy do that? I heard her tell daddy of all the horrible stuff her sister did to her, of how she hated mommy with all her guts. Why?'

He slowly turned his head back forward and walked slowly towards the stairs and towards the kitchens to grab some food before going. Reaching there, he grabbed some bread and apples, knowing that they would not be as easy to miss as something else.

Doing what he needed to do in the kitchens, he hurriedly walked towards the back door and exiting the house on Godric's Hollow. Taking one last look at the place that was his home, memories of parents always forgetting that he was there. With one last glance he walked towards the streets, determined to find a family that would love him.

He never knew what fate had in store for him, nor what would happen when he would turn 16.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if this chapter is not very good. I'm still trying to introduce everything. Umm, I will try and update as soon as I can. I dearly hope you like it.

Chapter 2

_hope_ - Sorting Hat talking

11 years have passed since young Harry ran away from home. His parents, when they discovered that he was gone after two days, looked for him, but they cut it shore since they had to train young Michael, who is now cocky, arrogant, rude, selfish, and used to getting anything he wants. The only person who ever missed him to this day was Remus Lupin.

However, what they did not know, was that Harry was very much alive, and was blood adopted by a family, who welcome him with open arms. There, at his new home, he met four very special, albeit weird, friends. But, what the Potter family, or Dumbledore didn't know, was that the reason why they could never find him was because he was not in England, instead, he was living on the land of the rising sun, or better known as Japan. And this, is where our story begins:

In a dark room, where the bright sunlight was blocked out by heavy curtains, and where the only source of light were the three lamps, one on a desk, and the other two by a door, were six figures. One of the figures was sitting down behind a desk, his face overshadowed, except for his eyes, which shined brightly in the darkness of the room. The other five figures looked some bit shorter that the man sitting down, which was understandably since they were more than 20 years younger than him.

(I will be going last, then first name here, since it is in Japan.) "Mimura, Yuuki; Mimura, Mizuki; Suzuki, Takahiro; Himura, Sho; and Yukimura, Akira. You five have been chosen to be exchange students to London, Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, you will complete your last two years of school. Your acceptance letters will be with your parents. Now, go, and make Japan's greatest magical school, Magnus, the School for the Gifted, proud, and to make the magical Japanese proud." The five teens nodded and filed out of the dark room, unsure of what would face them, and one fearing for the worst.

Now, back in England, rumors were running while the students were getting aboard the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. "Have you heard? For the first time in history, there will be transfer students going to Hogwarts! Can you believe it!" And the rumors continued to spread, though, the moment a hazel eyed, red haired boy, quite on the big side, which was not muscle, walked through the barrier separating them from the muggles, some of the talk turned to that 16 year boy walking arrogantly down the path that was created for him.

"Oh! He is so dreamy!" Yes, some of the people were talking about Michael Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, supposed killer of Voldemort. His parents, James and Lily Potter, followed him, happy that their son was happy.

Yet, some people did not care at all for Michael Potter, and one of those people just so happened to be the Malfoy family, who had the mystical veela blood running through their veins. Now, in the Malfoy family was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, along with their only son, and 16 year old Draco Malfoy. Now, the family all had light blond hair and bluish eyes. And right now, they were looking in disgust at the Potter family.

"Look at them, acting like they rule the world, just because that good for nothing Gryffindork." Narcissa sighed in slight sadness as she looked at her son fondly, though she remained collected unlike some parents, who were bawling their eyes out. "Draco dear, be careful this year." Draco was about to nod when a heavenly scent came to him, one of jasmine and cinnamon came towards his nose. He tilted his head some, trying to figure out who had that wondrous scent. Lucius quickly noticed that and said, with a small smirk on his face, "You smell you mate, am I right son?" Draco's mercury eyes looked at his father's eyes and nodded a quick, small nod.

Narcissa smiled and quickly hugged her son, "When you find him, owl us straight away who it is, okay dear?" Draco nodded again as his father looked at him sternly, "Do not forget Draco, that we will accept whoever it is, so do not be afraid. Have a good school year, and for heaven's sake, remember to owl us so your mother will not get worried like she was last year."

Draco smirked as his mother lightly hit her husband on the arm. "Yes father." With that, he walked towards the Hogwarts Express, having some trouble since the people were crowding the entrances to the train to get a better view of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Getting on the train, Draco was hoping that he would have been able to smell out his mate, but the people getting on the train were mixing with the heavenly scent, making it nearly impossible to find his mate. Sighing, he walked towards the compartment that his friends were in and waited impatiently to arrive at Hogwarts, knowing that he would be able to find him a bit easier to find him.

Unknown everyone, five pairs of eyes were looking at Michael Potter, ranging from disgust to dislike.

Michael Potter smirked as he sauntered towards an empty compartment, knowing that his friends would be there. Ronald Weasly, or better known as Ron, had blue eyes, red hair, and freckles scattered all over his face, and Hermione Granger, brown hair and eyes, and a bit of a know it all. When he got there, he sat down and looked at them, knowing that in less that 1 minute, Ron will be telling him something.

Sure enough, Ron said, "Did you hear? Five transfer students are coming to Hogwarts! And it is rumored that one of them is really close to Professor Lupin!" Michael only looked at him before saying, "Of course I know! After all, my dad is the Transfiguration professor and mom is the Charms professor!" Ron only looked at him sheepishly. Hermione then decided to step up, "I do hope you know that them coming is the first time in history, right?"

Michael only looked at her, "Really? Never knew that. Want to play exploding snap Ron?" At the red head's eager nod, they started to play, ignoring Hermione, who in turn rolled her eyes at their immature behavior before continuing reading.

It was loud in the Great Hall as everyone waited for the first years to be sorted. Each house, except Slytherin, who only clapped, cheered at the Sorting Hat called out what house each person belonged to. And during that time, Draco was being slowly driven mad, for none of the first years smelled that wondrous and heavenly smell, that of jasmine and cinnamon.

His dream came to him, making him think back of when he was on the train:

-Flashback-

A lithe body arched up, golden colored skin glistening with sweat, as Draco slowly tortured the body underneath him. Putting his lips on petal soft lips, he took in the taste of the person underneath him, his bigger body covering the smaller body. Mercury eyes opened and looked into emerald green eyes staring back at him, sparkling with love and desire.

"Mine."

-End Flashback-

The chatter died down as Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts stood up. "Children, today, for the first time in history, we are getting 5 transfer students! Now, before any questions, they are from Japan, though they do know how to speak English. They are representing Magnus, the School for the Gifted. They will be sorting into our sixth year class and will remain until they graduate in their seventh year. Now, without further delays, I welcome them!"

The great double doors opened and five people entered the Great Hall, ignoring the whispers of how hot they were or if they were going into their house. But for Draco Malfoy, the only thing he could think of was that one of those five figures was his mate.

Dumbledore gestured to their current DADA professor, Remus Lupin, to read the names. He cleared his throat and said, "Himura, Sho."

A boy with mid length red hair, which was tied back in a low ponytail with a leather strap and green eyes stepped up and sat on the stool, waiting until Remus put the old and fraying Sorting Hat on his head.

_Hmm, brave, but not foolishly so. Cares deeply for your family and friends. No, Hufflepuff would not be for you. Neither would Slytherin. Hmm, I see you know who your mate is. Ah, you are a veela turned into a vampire, nasty transition. Let's see, either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor would be for you._ 'Please, just put me into the house that would best be for me.' _Right, hmm. I have decided._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The house that was decked in red and gold cheered as Sho got off of the stool and walked over there. Remus waited until the cheering went down before looking back on the list. "Suzuki, Takahiro."

A boy with pure blond hair that went to his shoulder and light green eyes walked up to the stool and sat down, waiting for the hat to be put on his head.

Draco's heart did a leap when he saw the green eyes before noticing that it was a lighter shade than that of his dreams.

_Hello. Now, what do we have here. Peace maker, which is both a quality of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, no, not brave like Gryffindor. What do we have here? You do have some cunning, but not very much so. Hmm, loves to study and you do know when to stand up and fight back, not a quality of Hufflepuff. Well, well, well, I see you do not know. A veela, though a submissive. Very well._

"RAVENCLAW!"

This time, instead of a table with red and gold, a house deck in navy blue and bronze cheered. The blond haired boy walked over towards the table and sat down.

"Mimura, Mizuki." A girl with long black hair that reached her waist streaked with silver and cloud blue eyes started.

Like the other two, except, she was the only girl in the group, walked over to the hat and sat down.

_Oh dear, a vampire. I haven't sorted one of those in a good long while. Now, you were adopted. Hmm, submissive, though you do not like to admit that. Extremely cunning and sly, so Gryffindor and Hufflepuff would not do you any good. Ravenclaw and Slytherin is all that is left. Hmm…_

"SLYTHERIN!"

A table decked in green and silver clapped politely as she walked over there.

"Yukimura,, Akira."

This time, a boy with chin length black hair and black eyes walked up.

_Not another vampire, a dominate no less. Oh well, lets see. I see you have a very good feeling of who your mate is, though when I checked that young boys mind, he has no idea. Ah, the life of a submissive, not knowing who your mate is until the dominate is trying to court them._ 'Get on with it you stupid hat.'_ No need to get all fussy about it you know. No, that kind of nature is not good for any houses except one._

"SLYTHERIN!"

Now, there was only one person left standing. A boy with raven black hair and emerald green eyes. Draco started, it was the same emerald green eyes that was in his dream, and the boy was excluding the same smell, jasmine and cinnamon.

Meanwhile, other students were whispering, taking in the appearance of the last boy. They weren't the only ones. On the head table, all of the teachers quickly saw the resemblance of the black hair that stood up in places, which was similar to the way that the Transfiguration professor, James Potter, was. And that same, emerald green eyes like Lily Potter, the current Charms professor. Then, they all noticed one thing, underneath the fringe of the boys bangs, though barely seen, was a lightening shaped scar. And the only person who had that scar was the youngest son of the Potter family, Harry Potter. It you looked at the two Potter adults, you would have seen that they came to that realization as well.

"Mimura, Yuuki."

_Harry James Potter, we meet at last. I was wondering where you were when I never saw you five years ago. Heh, it seems like you have a better head on your shoulders than your brother did. You are in for one ride this year boy, for it seems like your mate is here. Yes, I know that you are a submissive Elf. And with a head like you have, only one place is for you. _

"RAVENCLAW!"

Yuuki sighed in relief as he walked over to the navy blue and bronze table and sat down next to Takahiro. Remus Lupin sighed and walked back towards the head table to where Sirius Black was, who helped him teach DADA. Looking at Albus, Remus groaned to himself, 'Great, if I know this place any better, by tomorrow, the whole entire castle will know that he is Harry Potter.'

And sure enough, at the end of the feast, as everyone was getting ready to go, Albus stood up and said, "Will Yuuki Mimura go to my office." Draco looked at the, to him, senile old man, 'What is that guy going to do to him. Well, I will just have to wait and see, won't I?' Five pairs of eyes met and offered reassurances to Yuuki, aka Harry.

Eyes followed him as he walked out of the Great Hall and towards the Headmaster's office, somebody showing him the way. Little did he know, is what the Potter parents would want to do with him.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you you like the chapter, and thank you for all the reveiws that I got! .

Chapter 3

"Are you Harry James Potter?" Currently, they were in Albus Dumbledore's office, which had Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, and Dumbledore in it. Yuuki only looked at Albus, who was the one who asked the question and shook his head no. James then exploded, "Quite lying! Only our son has that lightening shaped scar on his forehead! And since you have it, you must be Harry, our son!"

Remus started, "You can't not make him do anything that he does not want to do James!" Dumbledore only looked at Yuuki closely, "Will you allow us to take a blood sample to see if you are indeed a Potter child?" He tried to say that in a grandfatherly way that got a lot of people to let him do what he wanted, but alas, it seemed that it did not work on Yuuki. "No thank you sir, for I am quite confident that I am not the Potter child that ran away from the family."

A female sigh could be heard before Lily was kneeling in front of the young raven haired teen. "Child, please let us take some blood from you to tell if you are our son that we missed for so long." She said that as tears started to gather in her emerald eyes that was so similar, yet, so different from the young teen in front of her. Sirius then smirked, "After all, if you aren't Harry Potter, then you have nothing to hide, unless, you are Harry."

The young teen looked torn before looking in Remus's amber eyes and seeing the regret that told him that he had no choice to do it unless he wanted to raise more suspicion and questions. Yuuki made a noise deep in his throat deep in his throat before sighing, "Fine, go ahead." Albus smiled triumphantly, "Thank you for agreeing with us young child. Lily, if you would." She nodded before conquering a needle and taking some blood from him. She then handed it to Dumbledore, who took out a parchment. "Now Yuuki, this parchment will tell us who you are."

Yuuki only nodded, and if you looked closely at his eyes, you could see some fear and concern in them. Everyone else watched carefully as the wizened wizard let three drops of blood fall onto the parchment. It remained blank for a moment for a moment until some words appeared, or more specifically, three names.

Harry James Potter

Parents: James Potter and Lily Potter.

They all just stared at the parchment in amazement until Lily let out a strangled cry and tried to hug Yuuki, or now Harry, her son. But here was the key word: try; for he would not let her even get close to him. Instead, when she tried to hug him, he somehow, (they still don't know how) jumped over the back of the chair while still sitting down and ran towards Remus and hid some behind him. Remus only put a protective hand on his shoulder as he was under four pairs of eyes.

James's hazel eyes hardened some and said in a commanding voice, "Harry, come over here now." All Harry said was, "My name is not Harry, it is Yuuki. Yuuki Mimura, the son of Katsu and Yumi. Now, may I go to my dorm, as it is quite late and I have classes tomorrow?"

James's jaw hardened and was about to say something before Dumbledore interrupted him, "Ah, yes, of course you may my child. May you have a good and restful sleep, for you will need it. Remus, can you show young Harry to his house?" Remus nodded, knowing that the moment they exit the office, that they will talk some more, and he personally did not want to be there to see it."

And true to his word, the moment the sand brown haired man and the raven haired teen was gone, James exploded. "The nerve of him! Saying that we are not his parents! Can you believe it Padfoot! Padfoot?" Sirius looked up, "Huh, what did you say Prongs?" Lily watery smiled, "What were you thinking about Sirius?"

You could easily see that Sirius hesitated, that is, until Dumbledore smiled reassuringly, "Go ahead Sirius, for we will not get angry." Sirius gulped before saying, "Do you remember the rumors saying that one of the transfer students knowing the DADA professor? What if it was Harry that knew him? Cause if it was true, then the two was probable keeping in touch with each other through the years." Dumbledore nodded, thinking a mile a minute while Lily just broke down in tears at the thought of her friend keeping in touch with one of her sons and never telling them. All James did was say in a deadly, calm voice, "Remus and I will be having a talk soon."

The moment the two got out of the office, Yuuki just hugged Remus for all that was worth. "It is so good to see you again Uncle Remus. I am sorry I stopped contacting you. But I had so much going on that it just slipped from my mind. Could you ever forgive me Moony?" Remus smiled the first true smile in a while and ruffled the teen's hair, "Of course I can cub. I understand how it is to be in school and around your friends. By the way, was those four the friends you kept on telling me about?"

Yuuki smiled widely, "Yup! I met Akira through Mizuki, who is my sister by adoption. And they met Takahiro and Sho through me."

Remus only ruffled his hair again before getting serious all of a sudden. "You do know that, since your real name was a secret, that the whole school will know by tomorrow, right?" Yuuki looked at him and sighed, "Yes, I do know, and I am prepared for it." The seriousness escaped the werewolf's face as he stopped at a painting. "Here we are. On the south tower, behind the painting of a troll, password: rose." Yuuki only looked at him, confusion on his face clearly, "A troll? For a house of smart and brainy students, why a troll?"

Remus only smirked, "To prevent anyone knowing where their entrance is. Just like, for a Gryffindor entrance, you would expect a knight, instead, you got a fat lady." Yuuki only nodded in realization before hugging Remus again, "Goodnight Uncle Remus." "Night my cub, have a pleasant sleep."

The house of Ravenclaw was, to say in the least, crowed some. It was done in the house colors, while dark oak book shelves lined all available wall space, overflowing with books. Tables were in the center of the common room while one or two puffy blue chairs were before the fireplace. Currently, there were only two people in the common room. Yuuki and the blond haired boy, Takahiro. "Yuuki! You're finally back!"

He only smiled to himself while throwing an arm around the smaller blond haired boy's shoulders, "Of course I came back Hiro. What, you thought that I would disappear from the face of the earth?" The smaller boy's cheeks got a pink tinge to them, embarrassed at being called by his nickname, since his name was kind of long, "Well, it's just, that I knew that they would find out who you really were, then they would take you away, then you would be put in a top secret chamber, then…" Yuuki stopped him, knowing that he was getting into one of his rants again, "Calm down Hiro. I am here, you can relax. Now, show me where the dorm room is, for I am about to fall off my feet."

Takahiro's head snapped up and just now noticed the weariness on his friend's face. "Oh! I am so sorry! Come on, follow me. Our trunks are already at our beds."

When they got there, it was dark and three beds were already taken, leaving two left. Yuuki shoved Takahiro gently towards the bed next to the window. "Take that bed, have a good night Hiro."

And true to Remus's words, the next morning, the whole castle knew about Yuuki being Harry Potter, including our favorite blond Slytherin and a certain Gryffindor.

"Hey! Boy next to the blond!" Yuuki and Takahiro turned their heads to see three figures heading towards them. The three were Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, and, who else, Michael Potter. The chubby boy (I have nothing against chubby people, just to let you know) stopped right in front of them, looking at them as if expecting them to bow down to him or something for being the boy-who-lived. Instead, all Yuuki did was say, "Could you move please? You are constricting the air around us and making it hard to breath."

The red haired, hazel eyed boy's face got red while the two sidekicks gasped in horror.

Meanwhile, an annoyed Mizuki was walking with Akira, fuming at a certain blond haired, mercury eyed teen. "The nerve of him! Asking if I knew Yuuki, of course I know him! He is my adopted brother! Oooh, he make me so, so, argh!" Akira only smirked, "You do know that he was coming up behind us and will see us in five…four…three…two…one…" "Do you two need to be shown where the Great Hall is?" The silver and black haired girl growled deep in her throat while turning around to face the smirking teen's face. "No, we do not need directions from the likes of you twerp. Now, if you excuse us, we will be going."

Akira only looked at her, "But, we are going the wrong way. It is supposed to be in the other direction." There was a pause before "WHAT!!!"

Green eyes looked worriedly at his friend as he rubbed his eyes. "Are you okay Yuuki? Do you need to see the nurse?" Emerald eyes looked at him, "Hmm? Oh, no, I don't. I just didn't sleep very well last night, that's all." Takahiro only looked at him worriedly one last time before continuing to eat, never knowing what Yuuki was thinking about.

'That dream, it was too real to be just a figment of imagination. Draco Malfoy, my mate? Is there a person with that name here at Hogwarts? He said that he is my mate, was it for real?"

-Flashback, Dream-

Yuuki was in a meadow, letting the wind ruffle his hair slightly as he stared at the river below him. He was alone until he was slammed against a tree nearby and warm, dry lips were upon his, effectively cutting off his gasp. He stood shock still until the lips left his and a pair of mercury eyes looked at his shining emerald ones, "I finally found you. Do you know who I am my dear?"

Yuuki only shook his head numbly as he stared at the eyes before him, transfixed. A deep chuckle sounded and the voice said, "Draco Malfoy, a dominate veela, and your mate." Eyes widened before the lips was upon his again, again cutting off his response.

Slowly, he could feel himself fading away as he woke up in the real world and the deep voice said again, "We will meet again in the real world my beloved.

-End Flashback-

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Takahiro gently shaking him, "Hey, Yuuki. We need to get to our Herbology class, down in the huts. We have it with the Slytherin's, which mean that Mizuki and Akira will be there." Emerald eyes looked at Takahiro's green eyes before nodding while getting up. Both of then ignored the identical glares coming from the Gryffindor table, especially the glare from the Golden Trio, aka: Michael, Ron, and Hermione.

The moment they got out of the Great Hall, three figures rounded the corner, and one of the figures started to run towards Takahiro. "There you are! You would not believe it, Akira trying to get me lost!" Two green eyes widened, "Mizuki!" The silver and black haired nodded happily. "Yup! Miss me?" Yuuki only snorted, "No." She only pouted before beaming again, "We have Herbology together!"

By now, the other two teens caught up with them and Yuuki looked up and saw mercury blue eyes. His breath got caught up in his throat, unable to tear away from the eyes that were in his dream. Mizuki frowned and looked at him, "Hey, you okay there Yuuki?" Yuuki tore his eyes away from the alluring mercury ones and nodded, trying to get breath back in his lungs. "Hmm…oh yeah, guys, this is Draco Malfoy, whom I officially do not like."

Black eyes rolled and Akira spoke up for the first time, "Do not like is an understatement. She was complaining about him when she was getting us lost while on our way to this hall." Mizuki's eyes glinted, "Oh really?" Takahiro decided to step up now, as he sensed a fight about to happen, "Umm…don't you think that we should be heading towards our classes before we are late?"

Akira smirked, taking his eyes off of Mizuki and looked at the blond haired teen. "Yes, I quite agree with him. Draco, will you do us the honor of taking us to our class?" Draco only smirked, never taking his eyes off of Yuuki, who only shifted on his feet in discomfort at being stared at like that. Mizuki stared at Draco suspiciously before stepping in between them, cutting off the gazing. Draco only sighed in annoyance at the girl and started to walk out of the castle, showing them where the huts were.

Yuuki plopped down on a chair in Transfiguration class, happy that he was away from Draco. During the whole lesson, he was been stared at, making him quite uncomfortable. And it didn't help that they pair up and he was with Draco. Their hands touched almost every minute and right before he left the green house to leave for his next class, a deep, seductive voice whispered in his ear, "I do hope you enjoyed your dream last night, for you will be receiving more of them, me beloved."

Someone sat next to him and Yuuki looked and saw a slightly disheveled Takahiro. "What happened to you Hiro? You look like you just got into an argument." "I don't want to talk about it. Uh oh, look who just came in." Sure enough, the Golden Trio entered the classroom, along with a certain red haired, green eyed teen who waved at them when the eyes landed on him.

The moment he sat down next to them, he snorted to himself. "Thank goodness I have a class with you. Those three fools have been getting on my nerves all day." Yuuki chuckled, "Yeah, well, I have been having some troubles myself. So you are not alone." Sho only looked at him quizzily, "What do you mean about that?"

Yuuki was about to answer but then a raised voice cried out, "Calm down! We will be having a pop quiz so books away and pens out!"

The Great Hall was filled with chatter as the kids sat down for lunch. Currently, the Slytherin table was being stared at, for two Ravenclaw and one Gryffindor students were sitting there, talking amidst the stares. "And then Sho just stood up and corrected James, saying, I quote, "No offense Professor Potter, but the way we learned that spell was completely different than the way you teach it, so I do not see the reason why you marked those questions on our papers wrong Professor."

Mizuki only burst out laughing, "Good one Sho!" The red haired teen's response was to just get slightly pink in the face. Yuuki looked at Draco, who sat right across from him, "Do you like the two Potter professors Draco?" The mercury eyed teen only snorted in disgust and shook his head, "Nope. I wish they would die from the face of the earth. They tend to favor Gryffindor and their precious, no offense Yuuki, Potter boy." "None taken, for even though I have Potter blood in me, they are not my family."

Suddenly, loud bangs sounded at the Gryffindor table, causing everyone to look at them. When the smoke cleared, every single person was an either color green, blue, or silver, and above the table had this banner flashing, "We hate our house! We want to be in Hufflepuff house!" The whole room burst out in laughter as the discolored teens was shrieking in rage, particularly the Golden trio.

The Slytherin house, on the other hand, was snickering at the misfortune of their 'friends.' Well, only one person was laughing the loudest, a certain silver and black haired girl, who set up the prank herself, though no one would find out for a long time.

In the end, the rest of the day went quite enjoyably, especially when James and Lily came in looking a bit…abnormal during dinner time. No one questioned them of course, for they were in the mood where they would most likely bit someone's head off. And during the day, Draco has very, slowly, but surely began to get to know Yuuki, though Yuuki was not making it very easy to really get to know him.

It was in the empty common room that Yuuki confronted Takahiro, "In Transfiguration, why were you disheveled?" The smaller boy's cheeks got slightly red as he coughed in embarrassment, "Do I have to tell you?" A wicked gleam appeared in Yuuki's eyes, "Only if you don't want me to get Mizuki down here." An absolutely horrified looked appeared on his face, "Oh, please no. Fine, Akira…did something. Umm…when I was walking down the hallway towards the Transfiguration classroom, he…well, I guess you can say ambushed me."

Yuuki looked at him, "Ambushed you? How?" Takahiro's only response was to bury his head in his hands in embarrassment, "Oh stop it Yuuki! Why should I tell you when you wouldn't tell me what was wrong during breakfast today!" Yuuki coughed, "That was…different." And they continued to exchange mild insults each other's way, trying to get each other to tell them what happened.

During that, Draco was in the common room, writing a letter to his parents.

_Father, Mother, _

_I have finally found my mate. He was the transfer student from Japan. His name is Yuuki Mimura, or, if you really want to know his real name, Harry Potter. He is a submissive elf. He has the purest raven black hair and emerald eyes that rivals the real thing. Aside from that, I am fine, like always. Hope to hear from you soon. _

_Draco Malfoy_

A dark shadow came up behind Draco and a female's voice called out, "What are you doing twerp?" His only response was to glare at the grinning Mizuki, "Nothing of your concern, now, have a good night."

And with that, he stalked up the stairs towards the sixth year dorms and to his owl that was waiting for him to give the letter to his parents.

No one would have known that Albus Dumbledore got a letter from a certain school, asking him if he would like to do something with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was two days after Dumbledore received that letter from a certain school and it what countless students say, their two days of freedom. Which were, in all sense, the weekend. Mizuki woke up just when the sun was beginning to creep up on the horizon and grinned as she got out of her bed and got dressed. Walking silently, or as silently as she could, she crept to the boy's dormitory, went in, and cast a spell over two specific beds.

Satisfied with her spell, she went down stairs and, making sure no one was near her, got out a quill and a piece of parchment.

_Dear dad, _

_So far, I, along with my friends, have been having a blast! Of course, I did make some enemies, but what else is new about that? They are the sidekicks of Michael Potter, you know, Yuuki's brother? Ugh! I swear, those two are seriously getting on my nerves! And what's worse, they have been actually bugging us! And none of my pranks have yet to deter them! _

_I found our who Yuuki's mate is, and frankly, I do not one bit like him. Snobbish prat. In other words, will you be able to come down and visit anytime soon? I want you to see how bad the Potter's actually are. Heh, they think that just because they say sorry to Yuuki, that he will forgive them and go running in their arms. Stupid actually. _

Suddenly, a huge crash sounded in the boy's dormitory. She grinned manically and started to write some more.

_Sorry to cut this short, but my latest prank just sounded and I got to get out of here. _

_Hope to see you soon, _

_your loving, albeit crazy daughter, _

_Mizuki. _

_P.S. The others sends their love!_

Hearing some foot steps coming down the stairs to the common room, our crazy girl gave the letter to an owl, who promptly flew out of the window, and then she ran out of the Slytherin's room.

The Great Hall was buzzing with activities when Sho arrived there. People trying to do some homework, kids talking, laughing, and generally having a good time. But unfortunately, it all ended for him when the Golden Trio arrived, which ruined his good mood.

"Hey Himura, where are the losers you call friends? You know, we would be so much better friends than them." Sho only glared at them before saying, "I already see two of my friends at a table and the other one is probably coming down right now. Speak of the devil." "Hey, move it Golden dorks!" Three bodies turned around to meet a pair of annoyed cloud blue eyes.

Michael only glared at her, "We weren't talking to you girl." Mizuki only shrugged and stepped around them and grabbed Sho's arm, dragging him to where their other friends were, which so happened to be at the Slytherin table. Now, when they first started sitting there, they were stared at. Two Ravenclaw's and one Gryffindor, it was pretty much, unusual, but they adapted to it.

Yuuki and Takahiro looked up and smiled, "Good morning, how was your sleep?" But before anyone could say anything else, one scream interrupted them. "MIZUKI!" The Great doors banged open and two angry Slytherin's stomped, though they would just call it, walking, to others, stomping, towards the Snake table, or more importantly, to a certain black and silver haired girl.

Draco glared at her, "Why…in…the…freaking…hell…did…you…do…that…for!?" She only looked on innocently, "Do what for? I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about." Akira chose this time to whisper angrily, "You don't fool me one bit with that look Mizuki. Why did you make me have bright orange hair and Draco have green skin with purple polka dots on him?!" The two Ravenclaw's looked on in amusement as the three Slytherin's bantered, never aware the events happening in the Transfiguration classroom.

"Why did you never tell us that you knew where Harry was Remus!" Amber eyes looked at James as she stormed around the room angrily, ignoring the green and blue eyes looking at him, waiting for an answer. "He did not want me to tell you. Besides, I knew that he was alive, so I figured that you wouldn't care, as you never cared when he was a child."

James was about to scream again when Lily interrupted him, "Remus, if we did not care about our son, we would not have sent out that search party to go look for him." Remus's head snapped to her, "You called that search party after only half a day! And you did not even bother to go look for him yourselves! If it was me, I would have been out there looking!"

Sirius chose then to intervene, "Moony, that still does not tell us why you did not even tell us that he was alive. You could have at least given them the location of where Harry was located."

Remus smiled ruefully at that, "We stopped contacting each other when he was around eleven because he entered school. We only contacted each other mainly around special events. So it not like I really could tell you the location, for he never told me where he was."

James was once again about to speak before, once again, he was interrupted, this time by Albus. Pretending that he did not come into the midst of something important, his blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon glasses. "Please come with me, I have something special to discuss with you. It involves all five of our transfer students."

Meanwhile, things have calmed down at the Slytherin table and now they were talking like nothing have ever happened. Draco looked at Yuuki, "So, how was your sleep Yuuki?" His only answer was a blush in the face. Mizuki glared at Draco's smirking face. "What is he talking about Yuuki? Takahiro, you know about this, don't you?" Hiro only shook his head franticly, also covering up that he also were having somewhat similar dreams. The only difference that, unlike Yuuki and Draco, who have only met this year, he had known this person for far longer. She only looked at them suspiciously before starting to eat when suddenly, a letter appeared out of thin air right in her food, but somehow, not getting dirty.

Blinking, she picked up the letter and looked around, only to see that the other four got similar letters. "Hey, Hiro, open yours up, I'm not really in the mood for opening letters up right now." Ignoring the curious looks they got, he opened the letter:

_Mr. Suzuki Takahiro, _

_You are cordially invited to the yearly festival in Japan. We do understand that you are currently in London, England, learning at Hogwarts of School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but you are still a member of Magnus and Japan. You will be staying in Magnus or your family, it is your choice. We have already contacted your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and he agreed that you and your friends could go. And as Hogwarts would be on break during this festival, you would not be missing no lessons. _

_You are to bring one person with you as a partner, or in this case, you will be bringing Yukimura, Akira. Disclosed in this letter is the time, place, date, and transportation plans for you. Have a nice day. _

_Suzu, Horo _

_Magnus the School of the Gifted planner. _

Mizuki's eyebrow twitched, "We…have…to…go?! Dad knows how much I hate those things! And if I know any better, there would most likely be a dance afterwards!" Yuuki cocked his head some, "My letter says that my partner will be Draco, and that he is to bring his family is they are able to come." Sho nodded, "Typical, parents are pretty much mandatory with this gathering."

Draco looked on in curiosity, "What type of gathering is this, in Japan?" Takahiro only smiled, "You shall see soon."

"So, let me get this straight, we, along with Michael, are going to Japan to see this stupid festival with Harry?" James said in a annoyed voice. Dumbledore only nodded happily, "Yes. But just think of it this way, you will be able to try and convince Harry to stay with you and not with his other family." Lily nodded slowly, the thought of going to Japan finally going to her head. "Yes, and then we can show Japan how great Michael is and how they should help us with our fight with you-know-who. And then people here will know that our sweet, loving Michael went to Japan to try and convince them to join our cause. Yes, it could work."

Remus only put his head in his hands in exasperation while Sirius looked on in wonder. "Hey, Prongs, Lily, can I come also? I really want to be there for Michael when he is bombarded with girls because of his charm and looks." Dumbledore looked on wonder, "I think we can work something out."

The first thing Draco did when he got done with breakfast, and thoroughly annoying Mizuki because of how he 'acted' towards Yuuki, was go to the common room, only to find a owl there, addressed to him. Opening it, he found out that his parents got letters to go to Japan, also they were looking forwards to seeing their soon-to-be-son. "What are you reading?"

Draco nearly leapt out of his skin and turned around to see Akira leaning against a wall, watching him. "It's from your parents, huh? Telling you that they got that invitation letter." Draco only nodded, "Yes, they are looking forward to seeing Yuuki. By the way, are you doing anything to Takahiro, like what I'm doing?" Akira only smirked, a certain light appearing in his black eyes, "Why should I tell you? Anyway, Mizuki and the others are down by the lake, watching the Golden Trio about to get attacked by the giant squid. See you." And with that, he left, leaving a mercury eyed boy wondering what time his parents are going to arrive tomorrow.

It was the next morning and, once again, during breakfast, that the Gryffindor house erupted in yelps as they all changed colors, like green, pink, blue, when the Great Doors opened and two figures stepped in. Everyone got quiet, well, except fort he lion house, as they were still yelling. Dumbledore stood up, "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you. Would you like to eat breakfast with us on this pleasant day?" The male shook his head, "No thank you. We will be in your office Albus." And with that, they left, ignoring the loudness of the lion table.

Yuuki looked at Draco, "Was that your…" He only nodded at the raven haired teen, "Yes, those two were my parents. Come on, they must surely want to meet you." He grabbed Yuuki's arm, who was sitting next to him, and gently, but sternly, dragged him away from the Great Hall, ignoring the stares they were getting.

It was later on that evening, when the group prepared to leave England and to Japan. There was the Potter family, including Michael and this two sidekicks, and Sirius, the Malfoy family, and the exchange students, and Dumbledore, other than that, there was no one else there. Currently, Takahiro, along with Akira, were currently drawing some ruins on the floor that would transport them to Japan and to the specific location.

Mizuki leaned down to Hiro and whispered so only him and Akira could hear. "Why is the Golden dorks coming with us again?" Akira only snorted, "Because the Potter boy decided that he was above the rules and decided to bring them. Now, if you don't mind, Hiro and I really need to finish this, so leave us alone." Her only response was to glare and whisper angrily so only he could hear her, "I will, only if you stop touching Hiro for no apparent reason!" He only smirked.

In the background, you could Michael complaining, "Why are we going to that country like this! How come not portkeys?!" Sho sighed in exasperation, "One, we do not particularly like portkeys, two, where we are going, no portkeys can enter, and three, this is our way of transporting across large distances. So if you do not like it, deal with it."

During the commotion that Michael was making, the Malfoy's were talking with Yuuki. "So, how is it like in Japan sweety?" Mrs. Malfoy asked Yuuki. He only blushed some, at both what Mrs. Malfoy called him and of how Draco was looking at him.

"Ah, I believe you will like it when you see it, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." "Done." Everyone looked over to where Akira and Hiro was standing. Hiro smiled, "All done with the ruins." Dumbledore nodded, "Very good. Now everyone get in the outer portion of the ruins, but not in it. The only one that should be in the ruins are Mr. Himura, Mr. Yukimura, and Mr. Suzuki."

"No fair! Why do they get to be in the ruins! I want to be in the ruins! Right Hermione, Ron?!" They nodded in agreement. Mizuki only sighed angrily, "It is because someone needs to power the spell, and me and Yuuki are not the best at transportation spells, so they got charged with the duty." Sho smirked, "Yeah. Remember that one time that you and Yuuki were taking your test and you ended up in a lake where you were supposed to arrive in a mountain while Yuuki arrived in a forest instead of a desert?" She only scowled, "Be quiet you! That was by accident!"

Sho shrugged, "Doesn't matter." James cleared his throat, "Anytime now kids." Akira glared at him before he got next to Hiro, who was besides Sho. They started to chant so low that the people around them could only hear mumblings. The ruins started to glow white, then a light shade of red before the light started to surround the area. Dumbledore waved, "Have fun! And owl me!"

In a flash of light, they disappeared, along with the ruins.

When the light died down, they were instead a dark room, the only openings a pair of sliding doors. The sounds of stumbling brought their attention to Sho, Hiro, and Akira, who were holding their heads or their stomach. Yuuki looked at them worriedly, "Are you alright?" Sho nodded, "Yes, this always happens with long distance chants." Mizuki looked at Sho one last time, along with Hiro, and looked at the foreigners, "Alright, when I open this door, please follow me, or you could not and get lost." She opened the door and everyone, except for the five teens that came from Japan, gasped at the view before them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey, I am SOOO sorry that I have not been able to update for awhile, but work, school, and parents being home all the god time can do that to you. And plus, a writer's block. Hate that, _shudder. _Besides, I better update any way before one of my friends, who she very well knows who I am talking about, kills me very slowly and painfully for not updating like I was during the summer. Well, here you go, hope you like chapter 5!!!!!!! .

The sight that greet the people that have not, nor have ever been to Japan was simply, in an ancient way, mythical. A gravel path led from the room, which turned out to be a small shed, to a winding trail that they could not follow, with different color sakura trees, pink, a shade of lavendar, and blue. Surrounding the sakura trees was bushes and trees, all in bright, healthy colored leaves.

In the distant background, you could see a tall, silver tower with something flapping on top of the tower. Lily gasped, "What is this place? I heard that Japan's schools were less in image and power than Hogwarts." Mizuki only snorted while Yuuki rolled his eyes.

However, all of the Japanese students decided to ingnore that statement and walk down the gravel path, not totally caring if they, as in the Potter family and Sirius, and the two sidekicks came with them. However, they did wait for the Malfoy family, who walked surprisingly fast for being noble people.

Narcissa looked at Harry as Lucius and Draco, who had his hand firmly grasping Harry's, and asked "So, what was the place that we landed in dear?"

Harry blushed at the name of endearment again, "One of the many places in Japan that one can transport to. That location we are coming from just happen to be one of the two that only schools can transport to and from. Meaning that only schools can only use that location. If a person was coming from a, lets say a bookstore, they would not be able to use that location, then they would have to use a different location."

Narcissa smiled at that, "That makes since, doesn't it dear?" She said that as she looked at her husband, who only nodded.

"Yes, a good way to reduce traffic on teleporting."

Suddenly, they heard Mizuki wail infront of them while Takahiro was laughing and Sho groaning in misery.

Michael only snorted at them, what are you doing now people?" Mizuki only groaned some more, "A dance! We have to dance!" She said that in a voice that said that basically the whole world was to die in a matter of minutes. Takahiro only laughed harder at her expression, tears leaking out of his eyes, "It is your fault Mizuki, that you forgot about it."

Akira only smirked and gracefully stepped closer to Takahiro and whispered something in his ear that only he could hear. Not a second later, a flaming red face showed up and light green eyes looked at his black eyes in shock, "You wouldn't dare!" Akira only smirked at him in a...well, lets just say a devious manner, "Try me."

Harry only looked them before saying, still trying to ignore the hand that was slowly leaving his hand and going around his waist, "Hey, you guys, we are almost there." That stopped things straight away.

Sho only looked up, "Your right, when we turn around this bend, we should see the school. And a certain group." Sho muttered the last bit to himself, but Akira heard and snorted in amusement.

The moment they rounded the corner, the English, transported guests could not believe that it was a school. It was not a castle, per say, but more like a series of towers that was linked to various buildings, with bridges connecting each tower to another, with little ceilings over them. The roof itself was a type of sloping bluish silver tile, with intricate markings and designs. Instead of stone, it was made of a tyep of wood that they have never seen before, silver in color, but if you looked close enough, you could have seen the whole entire rainbow in the wood. Engravings, worn by the elements, but still there, showed various items, ranging from battles, to landscapes, to legendary animals only known to the myths and legends of old.

Surrounding the school was other various huts, each marked clearly in the late morning sun. Greenhouse, archery, martial arts, and so on. More sakura trees, along with regular trees, surrounded the school, and in the far left, they could clearly see a enormous waterfall, its water crystal clear, with pure white mist just rolling off the the water as the falling water came into contact with the water below. The water then broke off into a stream, which then headed who knows where in the south. In the end, it left more than one mouth, besides the Malfoy's, for they were to defined to do so, hanging open.

Everybody, save for five kids, only gaped at the scene before them. Sirius spoke first, choking out his words, "This is a school? But it seems so small!" Akira only snorted, "Of course you would think so, but you have never seen the inside of the buildings yet mutt head."

That snapped everyone out of their shock and James, in turn, snapped at the black eyed boy, "Hey! Watch what you say to your elders boy!" Akira only glared right back at him, "Why should I?" Sho quickly stepped in before it could escalate, "Calm down, please. We must go and greet the headmaster, as it is only polite to do so."

Lily smiled in a motherly way and put a hand on James arm, "Honey, calm down. Sho is right, we must be respectful to who ever is letting us stay here." James took a deep breath and let it out in a angry sigh, "Fine!" He then pointed to both Harry and Takahiro at the same time and said, "You! Brats! Sho me where your headmaster is now!"

However, before both Draco and Akira could do anything, (which would have been horribly painful,) Sho intercepted them. "I will show you where to go. Please follow me."

There, they walked in, tensions thick as Akira and Draco whispering together as to what they would do to the man that 'insulted their mates.' Lucius and Narcissa were angry that the supposed father would be that rude to his supposed son and his friend, while Mizuki and Sho, though they did not like it one bit, had an obligation to show them to their headmaster, wiether they liked or not. While all that, Harry and Takahiro was worried, not for themselves, but what their friends would do to James and his family, as Michael and his two sidekicks, Hermione and Ron laughed when James said what he said.

Inside, you could easily see that it was bigger on the inside than on the outside. The floors were clean, a rariety in a school, a pure white marble, with the normal different dark colors spiraling in the stone. The wood was a dark ebony, making a nice contrast with the white of the floor. On the wall was more carvings, but this time, they were painted, a variety of colors, from white to lilac, to cloud blue, to a deep, blood red. The carvings, were in fact, runes, along with the here and there pictures. The runes themselves, seemed to be _glowing_ with a power that the people from Europe have never seen before. The ceiling was an intricate archway, looming over them, but successfully not managing to overwhelm them.

Sho led them up stairs and around corners, down stairs and through various rooms before stopping in front of a wooden door, plain but everyone could feel power just oozing from the wooden barrier.

Knocking gently then opening the door, he let everyone in before closing the door after him, letting no one having the chance at eavesdropping at what would be said behind closed doors.

Michael paced back and forth, not caring that he was required to take off his shoes, as was the tradition in Japan, when in a building or in a room where people relaxed in. 'How dare that old fool, that old bastard, what-ever his name was sensei tell that to me. Me! The savior of the whole world! That I could, and would not, be allowed to go to the town to tell people that I will be the savior to them, and that I will save them from their fate.' Sighing, he pathetically plopped down on a low rising couch, as if he did everything, from the transportion spells to the guiding, to the showing himself around the not as big school but more confusing than Hogwarts.

Michael sighed again and looked around, as if looking for something, or someone, before practically bellowing, "Ron, Hermione! Where are you?!" Feet sounded on stone as a red and brown heads popped through the door that led to the bedrooms. "What is it Michael?" Ron asked as he scratched his cheek.

"Do you know where the kitchens are? I am starving, they don't really serve food here." He was, of course, oblivious to the fact that he just ate four thick chicken legs, two bowls of rice, and five bowls of pudding. Chocolate and strawberry combined to be more specific.

Hermione sighed sadly and was about to answer in her own witty way when a knock sounded at the door and James, Lily, and Sirius walked in. "How is my son doing right now!?" Michael looked at James, who was the one who spoke and said, "I'm hungry. When is the next meal going to be daddy, mommy?"

Sirius only shrugged his shoulders and Lily looked at Michael like he was so abused. Suddenly, a series of bells that sounded like a tinkling stream of water sounded and a male voice sounded. "Will every person in the school come to the dining hall, will every person in the school come to the dining hall. And will the visitors from Europe come down as well please."

All six people looked at each person before getting up and exited the room, following the crowd of people going down the stairs.

The moment they reached the dining hall, or what they assumed to be the dining hall, for they ate in the visitors guest rooms, they saw this. Pictures all over the walls, charmed to be so that is was like actually alive. All sorts of animals native to Japan was shown, some peaking around trees and rocks while other animals were boldly looking at them. Candles were haning from the ceilings and walls, creating a sort of medivel sort of look. Tatami rugs were on the floors, only covering the main walkway as so they wouldn't get that dirty from food and drinks.

Yuuki popped up out of nowhere, Draco right beside him that was pretty much saying, 'Say one thing horrible and your life will be forfeit.' Michael just ignored that warning and sneered at Yuuki, "Do you know what is going on half breed?" If people were paying attention specifically to Draco, you could visibly see the jaw clench but surprisenly did nothing as Yuuki gave him a warning kick in the leg. In turn, you were actually paying attention to the movement and if you tuned out of the noise, you could hear Yuuki yelp when in return for the kick, Draco slapped him on the ass.

Pink in the face, Yuuki said, "Well, I do know that the headmaster wants us to come to the dining hall. Does that answer that question?"

Michael only growled, "Hell god no! That is what the idiot who got stuck with the job of doing the anouncment said." Draco only smirked smugly, "Wrong Potter. The anouncment never stated that the headmaster wanted to speak with us, did he?"

Ron and Hermione, who stayed silent for they were sure that Michael could and would bring them down a notch stirred. "I would watch how you speak to him Malfoy. He will one day save this world. And who knows, he might have some compassion like the good person he is and only have the Ministry put you in jail and not have the death sentence for your father being a death eater," Ron growled out, Hermione nodding all the way as he was saying what he was saying like it would one day change history.

Draco was just about to lunge at him for saying that type of stuff when a hand shot out and grabbed his arm, stopping Draco from moving. Actually, two hands. One of those hands belonged to Yuuki and the other belonged to a black haired and eyed boy, who we all know is Akira.

Akira only leaned down some and whispered loud enough for everybody to hear it, including, on purpose, Michael, "Don't, they are not worth it. Besides, you want to make a good impression, not a bad one like the idiot will."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!????"

Everyperson who was still in the hallway stopped and every noise that was happening turned to a kind of silent like in horror films, you know something will happen to the main character.

Michael stormed to Akira and got in his face, spit flying out of his pudgy mouth as he started to yell at him. "Now, you listen here and listen here good idiot. I am important, you are not. It does not matter that you are native from here, what is the only thing that is important is that I, me, will one day save this world from He-who-must-not-be-named. Why I must, that must be the question you have now, isn't it? Well, it is because I was the one who was chosen, me! Not you or my worthless half breed of a brother! Me! I am the important one, for I must be since Merlin himself chose me to save the world! Do you understand me idiot!?"

Akira only raised an eyebrow and muttered an spell that would get the spit off of his face, and said in a cool, restrained voice that seemed to boom for the hallway was still totally silent. "Besides you almost bursting my eardrums, yes. I see an spoiled kid who knows nothing. Now, if you do not mind, I will be going to the dining hall like I should have before you held me up with your screaming like an banshee."

And before Michael or his cronies could say a word, he disappeared in the wide double doors that seperated the hallway from the dining hall.

Yuuki only dragged Draco away before he could do anything that he might regret, leaving the Potter family, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius in front of the people still staring at them. Looking around nervously, Michael only calmly, well as calmly as he could, made his way to the dining hall, his two cronies following him like he was in need of protection.

Inside, they were ushered, to them very rudely, though they did not know that everyperson was waiting for them to arrive, to a empty bench.

The headmaster, for he was sitting in the middle seat, in the biggest seat at the table in the very front facing the students, stood up. "Welcome, my students. I have a few anouncments to make. First of all, we have some guests in our hall this evening, and they will be staying here for a few weeks. They came all the way from London, England. Please stand when I say your name. James and Lily Potter, with their son, Michael Potter, who is the boy-who-lived of Voldermort's attack, with young Potter's friends, Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger, and a family friend, Sirius Black. Next, the Malfoy family, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, with their youngest and only son, Draco Malfoy."

They stood up and the students clapped, not as loudly as they could have, they clapped for one minute before quieting down and looking at the headmaster. The headmaster only smiled and guestered to a person at a table.

Everyperson could see Mizuki stand up from where she was sitting with Takahiro, Sho, Akira, Yuuki, and Draco. "My father, in honor for our guests in our hall, wants to hold a ball for next week. All ages are allowed and the dress is formal. The details are in your homeroom dorm."

Everybody only looked at her before cheering, and the six group of friends looked at each other and then the headmaster, saying, 'great, whatheave we got into now.'


	6. Chapter 6

Hello^.^ Sorry for taking so long to update, but lo and behold, I did. And I have one person who I would like to thank for giving me an idea of what to write next. Give it up for...*drum roll* **Yumi2482.**

Thank you so much!!

Brown eyes look around as students walked around to their classes, gazing curiously as the marking in the walls, wondering exactly what was making them glow the way they did. Ignoring the idle chatter that came with every school in the hallways, slender fingers lightly ran down the pictures on the walls, never noticing a figure walking towards her until a voice came from right behind her, making her jump in surprise.

"Interesting, aren't they, Ms. Granger?" The said female spun around only to see the headmaster of the school that she was staying at with her two friends. "Sir! What are you doing here?" The headmaster only chuckled and shook his head, if I remember correctly, I am headmaster at this school. And you, what are _you_ doing?" Hermione only  
blushed in embarrassment at her lapse of memory. "Well, I was only admiring the charms around this school, headmaster." He smiled, "Yes, well, to tell you the truth, no one knows what type of charms that are embedded in these walls." Brown walls widened, "What! You don't know! But…but…" He shook his head, "But nothing. I nor any of my professors know." She only smiled, "My friend's mother, Michaels mother, is bound to know, you know, since she is my Charms professor at Hogwarts, sir."

An eyebrow rose up in amusement, "Is that so, Ms. Granger? Well, I'm sure that I will tell my own Charms professor that he as competition."

Before Hermione could open her mouth again, a voice rang above all the noise. "Hermione!" The two figures turned around to see Ron running towards them, bumping and jostling the other students as they tried to avoid him. Coming to a stop, his own brown eyes met Hermione's. "There you are Hermione. You do know that Michael wanted help on his homework that was given to us before we left, right?" Hemione's eyes widened in realization, "Oh no! I totally forgot!" Ron snickered, but stopped when the headmaster spoke up, "Couldn't Mr. Potter do his own work?" Ron only glared and in a voice that made the headmaster narrow his eyes somewhat, said, "Why do you want to know? Michael is special to me and Hermione, so he needs all the help that he can get, especially since he did defeat You-know-who."

Grabbing his friend's hand, Ron, shooting one last glare at the headmaster, stormed off to the guest rooms, dragging Hermione behind him. The headmaster, in turn, just ignored it, all to used to glares thanks to his students and daughter, only turned around and started to usher the students to get the class before they were late.

During that time, Mizuki only sighed, her eyes half lidded in boredom as she watched some of the professors who didn't have class, Hiro and Akira put up decorations for the upcoming ball. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder and a voice was lightly spoken from behind her. "You know, you wouldn't be so bored if you helped the professor's out you know." Looking behind her, she saw Sho, smiling gently at her. She only scowled at him before putting her head on her arms again. "I was, but was banned after Akira got me into trouble. Stupid brat." In the distance, a voice rang out, "Did not!" Mizuki only stuck her tongue out and yelled back, "Did to!" Sho only laughed, "Really, aren't you a bit old to be doing that?" It was Sho's turn then to get a tongue stuck at, "Tell that to him. Where's Yuuki?"

An eyebrow raised up, "Why don't you look for yourself?" Mizuki only mumbled to herself and with a might sigh, heaved herself up and looked at him. "Fine, but only if you come with me." Green eyes sparkled as he smiled a crooked smile, "Wouldn't dream of doing anything else."

Red and green eyes watched as their two friends left the room. Takahiro looked at Akira, "So…what do you think?" Red eyes sparkled in barely hidden mirth, "So in denial." Takahiro cocked his head, "How can they be in denial when they have not realized yet?" A smirk was flashed to him, "You'll see." They both turned their heads towards the back when a voice yelled, "Either you help or you two get out!" Akira only mock saluted, ignoring the glare that was sent to him. "Well, my dear Hiro, shall we continue?" Fighting down a blush, which is lost to, said boy nodded and walked towards one of the professors to see what else they could do, trying to ignore the stare that was following him.

Smirking again, Akira looked outside and saw four figures walking around in the midmorning light. Shaking his head, he walked to where Takahiro was waving at him, an adult standing next to him.

Now, the six figures that Akira saw were outside, enjoying the fresh air. During the fresh air, two adults watched in amusement as they watched their son trying to distract his intended from his talking to something else that they couldn't figure out yet. "And here are our greenhouses, which is a lot like the greenhouses in Hogwarts. The shed near the greenhouses is where we keep all of the gardening items that people can borrow, with our professor permission of course." Draco only looked on in frustration as Yuuki kept talking and taking, ignoring him. 'There is a way to get him to be quiet, but not right now.' Realizing his defeat, his only lightly glared as his mother and father gave a quiet chuckle at his behavior, making Yuuki stop in his rambling and looked at Draco's parents. "Do you have any questions, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" Mrs. Malfoy only looked at him, "Dear, we are a bit thirsty, how about you continue giving Draco a tour while my husband and I get something to drink?"

Yuuki furrowed his eyebrows and was about to say something when Lucius spoke up, "We will be fine, besides, to tell you the truth, I think that Draco want to be with you." Narcissa smiled when Draco's eyes lit up and landed on Yuuki, "Have a good time, dears. Come on honey, let's get some of the tea that we have heard so much about."

Watching the Malfoy couple walk away, he cleared his throat and looked away. "So Draco…what do you want to see?" Draco only smiled, which made Yuuki fidget and shift his feet. "You." Green eyes landed on Draco's and before he could even open his mouth, his hand was grabbed in a gentle but firm grip and was dragged towards the towers.

After being pushed into a tower, Yuuki only looked on as Draco walked towards him, his mercury eyes gleaming. Gulping, Yuuki only backed up, forgetting that it was in an enclosed space and soon enough, his back his the wall. Draco continued to walk until he was a foot away from Yuuki's. Facing heating up, the raven haired boy spoke up, his voice trembling, "Um…I think that we are needed in the-" He was cut off when a warm mouth covered his, completely cutting off any protest that was going to come out.

Yuuki only stood there in shock as his mind completely stopped. All he knew was that Draco was kissing him, and that it felt, to his embarrassment, better than the ones in his dreams. All too soon, the mouth left his and his world zoomed to the twin pools of darkened mercury, swirling in passion as he leaned back in. This time, when the mouth touched his, Yuuki's brain seemed to wake back up and arms went around the blonds neck and arms wrapped around his waist, bringing him right against Draco's bigger body.

The kiss remained innocent as the two got physically acquainted with each other, feeling the difference in body built, in each other's presence when air became too much in demand and the two broke apart. Breathing heavily, the two stared at each other's eyes, memorizing each feature to memory.

Draco smiled at his mate's flushed face and put his face in the crook of Yuuki's neck, inhaling his mate's scent, tightening his arms around Yuuki's body. Yuuki only stood there in a slight pleasured haze as his mind starting functioning again, slowly but surely. They stood there, comfortable in each other presence as they lost track of the time outside.

It was a loud affair when dinner started as the student talked about one thing and one thing only. Of how Michael managed to anger the usually calm and mild mannered Takahiro, which resulted in a duel, which resulted to Michael being currently in his rooms, sulking his heart out as his parents, Sirius, and his friends tried to talk to him to come out of his room. Said professor was calming eating, ignoring all the talks about her completely defeating the boy. The headmaster chuckled as all the students talked about the event, each having their own theory of what got their classmate so angered. Looking at where Mizuki is, he watched as his daughter and Akira talked in low undertones, shooting glares at the doors that led to the hallways. Sho, Draco and Yuuki were watching on as the two plotted revenge on one of their own, missing Takahiro's calmness in the heart of the storm since their friend did not yet return from outside, where he went when feeling annoyed or angered. Draco and Yuuki only looked on as Mizuki and Akira nodded, smirked, and shook hands while the black eyed boy stood up and smirked at them. "See you." With that, he walked out of the doors, ignoring everyone's gazes as the hall quieted down to watch the boy walk out of the dining hall and outside. Within seconds, the chatter started back up.

Akira walked into the cool air, tinted with a hint of fresh grass and headed towards the lake rim, where he knew Takahiro headed to when he wanted to be alone. Seeing an hunched figure, he knew that he was right. Takahiro ignored the footsteps as he continued to stare at the water, watching the fireflies dance around the surface, playing a game of avoid the fish in the water.

Akira sat next to him, his mind telling him that his soon to be more than friend needed comfort than the other thing his instincts was telling him. It was quiet when 'Hiro's calm voice sounded. "I just got so mad that I just…lost it." His head turned to look at Akira's, his eyes shining with unshed tears and lip quivering slightly, "I didn't mean to lose it like that! I swear I didn't! It's just…just…" A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him into a one arm embrace.

Akira's deep voice rang into the night, "I know. That brat had no right to talk about your parents that way." A shaky breath sounded, "I don't care that I can barely remember them, it is ill to talk of the dead that way and…" The tears slowly trickled down pale cheeks as Akira watched his friend. Sighing, he held him closer as Takahiro put his head on his shoulder, letting the tears flow out.

They sat that way, comforting each other in a way as the fireflies flitted around them, basking the two figures in a pale light.

The moment the chatter started back up, Sho looked at Mizuki, caution shining in his eyes, "What are you two plotting this time Mizuki?" Said girl only smirked as her eyes shined, "You'll see at the ball. It will be, how should I put this…a blast!"

While Mizuki laughed, three pairs of eyes looked at each other, each showing the same thing, 'Poor Michael.'


End file.
